Internet Explorer 8
| discontinued = | frequently updated = yes | programming language = | operating system = | included with = Windows 7 and Windows Server 2008 R2 | engine = Trident 4.0 | platform = See: platform support | size = | language = | status = | genre = Web browser Aggregator FTP client | license = Proprietary, requires Windows license | website = | standard = | AsOf = | Footer = }} Windows Internet Explorer 8 (IE8) is a web browser developed by Microsoft in the Internet Explorer browser series, released on March 19, 2009. It is the successor to Internet Explorer 7, released in 2006, and is the default browser for Windows 7 and Windows Server 2008 R2 operating systems. , estimates of IE8's global market share ranged from 6.93% percent to 8.73% percent. Note: IE8 + "Compatibility Mode" numbers Internet Explorer 8 is the first version of IE to pass the Acid2 test, and the last of the major browsers to do so, although it scores only 20/100 on the Acid3 Test. According to Microsoft, security, ease of use, and improvements in RSS, Cascading Style Sheets, and Ajax support were its priorities for IE8. Internet Explorer 8 is the last version of Internet Explorer to be supported on Windows XP and Windows Server 2003; the next version, Internet Explorer 9, is supported only on Windows Vista and later. History IE8 development started in at least March 2006. In February 2008, Microsoft sent out private invitations for IE8 Beta 1, and on March 5, 2008, released Beta 1 to the general public,http://www.microsoft.com/windows/products/winfamily/ie/ie8/readiness/Install.htm Internet Explorer 8 Readiness Toolkit although with a focus on web developers. The release launched with a Windows Internet Explorer 8 Readiness Toolkit website promoting IE8 white papers, related software tools, and new features in addition to download links to the Beta. The Microsoft Developer Network (MSDN) added new sections detailing new IE8 technology.New tabbed browsing http://msdn2.microsoft.com/en-us/library/cc288472(VS.85).aspx MSDN "What's New in Internet Explorer 8"."MSDN IE8 White Papers". Microsoft. Major press focused on a controversy about Version Targeting, and two new features then called WebSlice and Activities. The readiness toolkit was promoted as something "developers can exploit to make Internet Explorer 8 'light up'." On August 27, 2008, Microsoft made IE8 Beta 2 generally available.http://www.microsoft.com/windows/internet-explorer/beta/worldwide-sites.aspx IE8 Beta 2 download page. PC World noted various Beta 2 features such as InPrivate mode, tab isolation and color-coding, and improved standards and compatibility compared to Internet Explorer 7. Two name changes included Activities to Accelerators, and the IE7 Phishing filter renamed Safety Filter in the first Beta to SmartScreen, both accompanied by incremental technical changes as well. By August 2008, the new feature called InPrivate had taken the spotlight. The first non-beta version was released on March 19, 2009. On January 5, 2009, a tool was provided by Microsoft to block the automatic install of Internet Explorer 8 via Windows Update. As of May 20, 2009, Windows XPe (Embedded) was not a supported platform for Internet Explorer 8. There have been no announcements of planned support. On May 27, 2010, Microsoft released Internet Explorer 8 optimized for Bing and MSN. The file name is BOIE8_ENUS_XP.exe. Release history :* Initially, Internet Explorer supported 25 languages; additional languages, for a total of 63 were released by June 2009, but not all languages are available on all Windows versions Language support Language support (localization) was not complete on release. IE8 was released with 25 languages. This grew up to 63 for Vista 32-bit in June 2009. Support for additional languages can come pre-installed based on the OS, or downloaded and installed via Multilingual User Interface (MUI) packages. Platform support New features IE8 contains many new features, including WebSlices and Accelerators. Accelerators ]] Accelerators are a form of selection-based search which allow a user to invoke an online service from any other page using only the mouse. Actions such as selecting the text or other objects will give users access to the usable Accelerator services (such as blogging with the selected text, or viewing a map of a selected geographical location), which can then be invoked with the selected object. According to Microsoft, Accelerators eliminate the need to copy and paste content between web pages. IE8 specifies an XML-based encoding which allows a web application or web service to be invoked as an Accelerator service. How the service will be invoked and for what categories of content it will show up are specified in the XML file. Similarities have been drawn between Accelerators and the controversial Smart tags feature experimented with in the IE 6 Beta but withdrawn after criticism (though later included in MS Office). Autocomplete changes The address bar features domain highlighting for added security so that the top-level domain is shown in black whereas the other parts of the URL are grayed out. Domain highlighting cannot be turned off by users or web sites. Other features of the address bar include support for pasting multi-line URLs and an improved model for inserting the selection caret, and selecting words, or entire URLs in the Address bar. The inline autocomplete feature has been dropped from Internet Explorer 8, leading to criticism by beta users. Automatic tab-crash recovery If a website or add-on causes a tab to crash in Internet Explorer 8, only that tab is affected. The browser itself remains stable and other tabs remain unaffected, thereby minimizing any disruption to the browsing experience. If a tab unexpectedly closes or crashes it is automatically reloaded with the same content as before the crash. Developer tools For developers, Internet Explorer 8 includes tools that allow debugging HTML, CSS, JavaScript and VBScript within the browser. Favorites Bar Another new feature in IE8 is a redesigned Favorites Bar, which can now host content such as Web Slices, web feeds, and documents, in addition to website links. Inline search within pages Internet Explorer 8 now has replaced the Find... dialog box with an inline Find toolbar which can be activated by pressing CTRL+F or from search box drop-down menu but the F3 (or any other kind of a keyboard-driven) NextFind command has gone. Internet Explorer 8 highlights all instances of found words while allowing the user to continue the navigation normally. InPrivate A new security mode called InPrivate debuted with IE8, and consists of two main features: InPrivate Browsing and InPrivate Filtering. InPrivate Browsing has been described as a "porn mode" in various news outlets. A similar feature, first introduced in Safari in 2005, was later implemented in Firefox 3.5, Opera 10.5 and Google Chrome. InformationWeek mentioned it as a Stealth' Privacy Mode". InPrivate Browsing in Internet Explorer 8 helps prevent one's browsing history, temporary Internet files, form data, cookies, and usernames and passwords from being retained by the browser, leaving no easily accessible evidence of browsing or search history. InPrivate Filtering provides users an added level of control and choice about the information that third party websites can use to track browsing activity. InPrivate Subscriptions allow you to augment the capability of InPrivate Blocking by subscribing to lists of websites to block or allow. As with other private browsing modes there are ways that information about a browsing session can be recovered. Performance and stability Internet Explorer 8 includes performance improvements across the HTML parser, CSS engine, mark-up tree manipulation as well as the JScript runtime and the associated garbage collector. Memory leaks due to inconsistent handling of circular references between JScript objects and DOM objects were corrected. For better security and stability, IE8 uses the Loosely Coupled Internet Explorer (LCIE) architecture and runs the browser frame and tabs in separate processes. LCIE prevents glitches and hangs from bringing down the entire browser and leads to higher performance and scalability. Permissions for ActiveX controls have been made more flexible instead of enabling or disabling them globally, they can now be allowed on a per-site basis. SmartScreen Filter SmartScreen Filter extended Internet Explorer 7's phishing filter to include protection from socially engineered malware. Every website and download is checked against a local list of popular legitimate websites, if the site is not listed the entire address is sent to Microsoft for further checks. If it has been labeled as an impostor or harmful, Internet Explorer 8 will show a screen prompting that the site is reported harmful and shouldn't be visited. From there the user can either visit his or her homepage, visit the previous site, or continue to the unsafe page. New with SmartScreen in IE8: if a user attempts to download a file from a location reported harmful then the download is cancelled. The effectiveness of SmartScreen filtering is superior to socially engineered malware protection in other browsers This feature can be disabled or enforced using Group Policy. debugging session]] Suggested sites This feature is described by Microsoft as a tool to suggest websites, which is done by the browser sending information to Microsoft over a secure connection, which keeps the information and a per-session, uniquely generated identifier for a short time. The Suggested Sites feature is turned off by default and is disabled when the user is browsing with InPrivate enabled or visiting SSL-secured, intranet, IP address, or IDN address sites. Information that could be personally identifiable, such as the user's IP address and browser information is sent to Microsoft as an artifact of the HTTPS protocol. Microsoft has stated that they do not store this information. The functionality was defended by Microsoft after itworld.com's Gregg Keizer described it as a "phone home" feature."Microsoft Defends Internet Explorer 'Phone Home' Feature". ITWorld. Web Slices and authenticated feeds Web Slices are snippets of the entire page to which a user can subscribe. Web Slices will be kept updated by the browser automatically, and can be viewed directly from the Favorites bar, complete with graphics and visuals. Developers can mark parts of the pages as Web Slices, using the hAtom and hSlice microformat. Web Slices have been compared to Active Desktop, introduced in Internet Explorer 4 in 1997. Microsoft donated the specification to the public domain under the Creative Commons Public Domain Dedication. It is also covered by the Microsoft Open Specification Promise. Windows RSS Platform also supports authenticated feeds beginning with Internet Explorer 8. Zooming and image scaling Full-page zoom now reflows the text to remove the appearance of horizontal scrollbars on zooming. Image scaling is done using bicubic interpolation resulting in smoother looking images when scaled. Using the compatibility mode will cause style issues with form elements when changing zoom levels. ActiveX behavior control The information bar lets users allow an ActiveX control to run on all Web sites or only the current one. Users can easily make changes to this behavior through the Manage Add-ons dialog box. For each ActiveX control, there's a list of sites where it has been approved by the user. Removed features * It is no longer possible to have Internet Explorer automatically open the current session at the next startup. User should now do so manually. * Address Bar inline AutoComplete * CSS Expressions are no longer supported in Internet Explorer 8 Standards mode * Opening web folders (must now be done through the drive mapping tools). * Support for the proprietary element is dropped * The option to delete files and settings stored by addons or ActiveX controls; rather, it is performed automatically.Windows Help and Support: "Delete webpage history" * Web page links and images can be dragged only to the desktop or to an open Explorer window. Standards support Standards mode Internet Explorer 8's main rendering mode, known as standards mode, has improved support for various web standards, especially CSS, compared to Internet Explorer 7 and earlier versions. The web standards supported by IE8 include the following: * Accessible Rich Internet Applications (ARIA) specification for enhanced accessibility in Ajax-based rich Internet applications. * CSS level 1 is fully supported. CSS level 2 is mostly supported, however several rendering bugs and regressions may affect conformance. CSS level 3 is partially supported. * Data: URIs (limited to non-navigable content less than 32KiB) * DOM, which brings it in line with implementations in other browsers. Attributes and properties in DOM objects are now handled differently, and the behavior of the getAttribute, setAttribute and removeAttribute modifiers have been changed to match the behavior of other browsers. * DOM storage * HTML, including the HTML object fallback and the abbr and elements * Partial HTML 5 support, including cross-document messaging * Selectors APIs However, IE8 does not support some other W3C standards: * MathML * Significant parts of DOM Level 2 and 3, including the standard event model used by other browsers. * SVG. The fact that IE8 does not support SVG was criticized by Tim Berners-Lee. * XHTML (except when used as a form of HTML) IE8 passes the Acid2 test, but fails the Acid3 test with a score of 20/100. During its development, Microsoft developed over 7,000 tests for CSS level 2 compliance, which were submitted to the W3C for inclusion in their test suite. Compatibility mode Internet Explorer 8 was promoted by Microsoft as having stricter adherence to W3C described web standards than Internet Explorer 7. As a result, as in every IE version before it, some percentage of web pages coded to the behavior of the older versions would break in IE8. This would have been a repetition of the situation with IE7 which, while having fixed bugs from IE6, broke pages that used the IE6-specific hacks to work around its non-compliance. This was especially a problem for offline HTML documents, which may not be updatable (e.g. stored on a read-only medium, such as a CD-ROM or DVD-ROM). To avoid this situation, IE8 implements a form of Version Targeting whereby a page could be authored to a specific version of a browser using the X-UA-Compatible declaration either as a meta element or in the HTTP headers. In order to maintain backwards compatibility, sites can opt-into IE7-like handling of content by inserting a specially created meta element into the web page that triggers the "Compatibility mode" in the browser, using: Adoption Five weeks after the release of IE 8 Beta 2 in August 2008, Beta 1's market share had grown from 0.05 percent to 0.61 percent, according to Net Applications. On July 2009, just under four months after the final release, the market share jumped to 13 percent. Reviews In a March 19, 2009 review, Benny Har-Even of IT PRO offered some praise of Internet Explorer 8, noting its reliability and good features and concluding that it was "certainly the best version of Internet Explorer in a long time", but also that "there's not yet anything here to make Firefox users want to jump ship". He offered praise to Microsoft for paying attention to their competition and producing "a better featured, faster and more reliable browsing experience for the masses" and suggested that as Microsoft continues to improve the product, it would become "harder to persuade the unconverted to switch away from IE." The next month, on April 2, Mark Joseph Edwards wrote in the newsletter Windows Secrets that the new edition of Internet Explorer had greatly improved security, speed and compatibility, but opined that it still lagged behind competitors in all three areas. Edwards noted that at the time Internet Explorer 8 was still underperforming relative to other browsers in speed and was not as successful in displaying webpages as they were intended to display as such browsers as Firefox and Opera. In terms of security, he wrote that its "continued reliance on ActiveX makes the browser vulnerable in its very foundation." For these reasons, he suggested that Firefox remained a better alternative to Internet Explorer 8, even though it was a "much better browser than IE 7." System requirements IE8 requires at least: * Operating systems: ** Windows Server 2008 ** Windows Vista ** Windows Server 2003 SP2 ** Windows XP SP2 or later * Processor speed: 233 MHz * Memory: ** 64 MB on 32-bit versions of Windows XP or Windows Server 2003 ** 128 MB on 64-bit versions of Windows XP or Windows Server 2003 ** 512 MB on Windows Vista or Windows Server 2008 * Display: Super VGA (800×600) monitor with 256 colors * Peripherals: Modem or internet connection; mouse or compatible pointing device See also * Comparison of web browsers * Mandatory Integrity Control References }} External links * * Internet Explorer Developer Center on MSDN * Internet Explorer team blog Category:2009 software Category:FTP clients Category:Internet Explorer Category:News aggregators Category:Windows 7 Category:Windows components Category:Windows Server 2008 R2 Category:Windows web browsers cs:Internet Explorer#Verze 8 th:อินเทอร์เน็ตเอกซ์พลอเรอร์#อินเทอร์เน็ตเอกซ์พลอเรอร์ 8